The Queen and The Girl
by peytonanne33
Summary: Anna is finally able to get Elsa to build a snowman with her and a love that has been buried, blossoms and comes to life.


She started walking down, what seemed the longest hallway in the palace, towards the forbidden door of silence, loneliness, and ice. Flashes of her path down this carpeted walk way replayed over and over in her mind. When her long and repeated journey came to an end she stood outside the room. Studying her winter boots, replaying their adventure as well. Anna began to lift her hand to the door, and hesitated. She remember the past 18 years of being ignored and empty answers she got. '_But...that's over now...' ,_She thought. She let her hand meet the wood and knocked on the white painted door.

"Yes? Anna, is that you?" This symphony of a voice sent chills down Anna's slim back. She heard the sound of heels hitting the floor, getting louder as they approached the door. Her hands met the front of her dress smoothing it then bringing them up grabbing her red braid, as she always did when she was nervous. "I was wondering if...you wanted to build a snowman?" She ended it with a hopeful smile as she always did. Remembering the repetition of that phrase leaving her mouth made her chuckle a little. Elsa opened her door in a flash of second. "OF COURSE." Anna was stunned by the sudden exciting answer and beautiful sight in front of her. The delicate ivory skin, ice blue eyes that could consume a heart in frozen love, soft red lips that resembled that of rose petals, and a blue gown that accentuated the woman's every curve and edge perfectly. All of these details were always constantly on the red hair admirer's mind.

Elsa embraced her sister in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "You should get a sweater." She chimed as she put her hand under Anna's chin. The red haired girl's cheeks turned pinker than usual. Elsa noticed this sudden change in color and chuckled again to her self. "Okay...meet me in the courtyard?" Anna said looking deep into the ice blue eyes, letting in consume her heart in frozen love, never wanting to look away. "The courtyard." Elsa said confirming their eye connection. Again stretching to Anna's cheek kissing it softly with her rose petal lips. The girl began to back away letting the connection go, turned and soon began to jog down the carpeted walk way with a different tone in her step than the one she began with. The hallway no longer seemed as long and the journey to get her sweater would come to the most exciting end when she was finally able to see her beautiful queen again.

Elsa stood there a moment, feeling unable to breathe watching Anna, already missing their eyes holding onto each other. The smooth freckled skin, emerald green eyes sparkling with the most mesmerizing color, and pink lips that held the most capturing warmth. She began to remember the years she had longed to be consumed in the warmth, but she was isolated in her vast amount of fear. The fear of her ice abilities that had consumed her. Only to be brought from her isolation by her beautiful girl, her warmth. She smiled and turned to walk the other half of the hallway towards the courtyard.

Anna entered her room, gasping for air. "Should I wear the green? Or brown?...ugh or pink?" She said to her self, her heart almost bursting out of her chest as she threw the discarded pieces of fabric out of her armoire and onto her bed. She touched her cheek feeling her queen's kiss lingering soon the chills began to come back, circulating through her body at the thought of the touch of the woman's rose petals.

She grabbed the green sweater and slipped her shaking hands through the sleeves and smoothed the front of her dress and glanced at herself in the mirror sitting on her vanity desk as she brought her hands to her braid once again. She then moved her hand to her chin and felt the lingering touch there as well. Breaking the glance of herself in the mirror she set her hand down on the desk feeling the ridges on the wood underneath the paint. She glanced back at the girl she had come to know so well. She studied her own face. Wondering what Elsa thought of her. Wondering what she saw in her eyes. She smiled and again broke the glance, grabbed the closest sweater, quickly leaving the room.

Elsa stood on the opening stairs of the palace, studying the freshly laid white blanket marking the first days of winter in Arendale. She heard faint footsteps approaching behind her, as she turned her hopeful heart stopped. Her princess was running towards her in a delicate green sweater that accented her emerald eyes in a way that made them seem as if they were reflecting stars. She felt her smile reach her ears as Anna finally made it to where she was studying the blanket and laced her fingers with hers and began to run into the sea of white laughing the most enticing laugh, again spreading warmth across Elsa's chest and through the rest of her body.

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna screamed through her small giggle and huge smile. Finally the girls stopped right in the middle of the courtyard keeping their fingers laced. "Are you ready?" Elsa said letting go of her hand and locking in another eye connection as she looked deep into the girl's gems. The queen began to focus on her hands making a purple spark ignite and a white flurries started to fall from the sky like pieces of fluffy feathers. "Oh, Elsa, it's so...magical." Anna said astonished by the wondrous powers her frozen love could so beautifully maneuver. Elsa's cheeks turned red, and she brought her head down smiling to herself. '_Anything with you is magical.', _She thought, suddenly hoping more than ever that the art of mind reading was truly a myth.  
The girls danced around on the freshly laid magical flurries, giggling, both thinking of each other in deep secret thoughts. Soon the sky grew grayer and the flakes began to fall more furiously. "A cup of cocoa sound nice?" Elsa said observing Anna's exceptionally red cheeks and nose due to the cold weather. "With marshmallows!" Anna giggled again, and grabbed Elsa's hand. Behind the girl Elsa struggled to keep up with her quick paced steps inside the white masked castle.

The girls sat on either side of the round table of the kitchen, continuing to giggle both holding on to a steaming cup. "I just love cold weather. Not only does it give me an excuse to have exceptionally warm thoughts and bundle up in a sweater and sit by the fire, but it..." Anna caught herself and blushed and quickly raised the steaming cup to her pink lips. She knew that the ending to her quote would reveal her want for a certain companionship...

"Yes? I'm listening." Elsa's elegant voice ran through Anna's ears like a lost puppy trying to reach home and she quickly set the porcelain piece down. "Well...I can't continue those thoughts without you by my side." As the words left her lips, Anna felt like the butterflies in her stomach were in a frenzy trying to escape. The elegant figure began to rise and gracefully traipse around the circle table, slowly approaching the butterfly filled girl. Elsa sat on the wooden surface next to Anna and gently grabbed the girl's hand out of her delicate lap and brought it smoothly up to her face and pressed it to her chilled cheek as if she was trying to feel each groove and line. Anna's butterflies began to fly in formation as she relaxed and felt the chilled cheek under her pressed hand.  
Elsa stared into Anna's eyes with more want and intent than ever before..."Come." The elegant order made Anna's body respond immediately with the slip of Elsa elongated hand behind the girl and slightly supporting her back with loving pull into her. She began to lead Anna out of the room to show her she had had the same warm thoughts.

Both girls stood staring at each other only inches away from Elsa's bed. Anna's mind was swarming but the only thought that she could keep constant was she was in the forbidden room of her beautiful ice queen. Elsa lifted her hand and gracefully placed it on the Anna's perfectly curve waist and pulled her lovingly in again and pressed her against her chilled body.

For Anna this was her rose, her mysterious figure behind the door, her beautiful queen. For Elsa this was her warmth, her happiness, her bright eyed girl. Both stayed in the embrace and slowly began to sway, dancing together listening to the music of each other's heartbeats. Both knew they never wanted to let go. Elsa suddenly stopped the motion and took Anna's face between her elegant hands, looking into her emerald eyes. Anna sunk her face into the support, and looked into the diamond eyes in front of her. Elsa slowly dropped her head and gracefully planted her lips upon Anna's. The girl could feel her queen rose petals fusing with hers and could barely fill anything other than the body in front of her. The girls knew the controversies of their love and knew the limitations of who could know, but none of that mattered. The girl had gotten her queen, and the queen, her girl.


End file.
